


Mile High Lovin

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie and Jon fly together over to Europe to start the European tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Lovin

Mile High Lovin

“What a joy to fly to Sweden with @JonathanRKnight today! Cannot think of a better guy to spend 8 hours with! #Jongirl.”   
Donnie tweeted from the plane that he and Jonathan were flying alone in to head to Europe to start their 5 week European tour. Jon sat there next to him on the plane smiling as they sat extremely close together reading the responses that BHs everywhere sent after Donnie had sent that tweet out.  
“You really know how to get them riled up D.” Jonathan said.  
“Yeah I know, it’s so much fun.” Donnie replied.  
“If they only knew.” Jonathan said.  
“Ummm, I think they already do.” Donnie said.  
“Not really D, they think they know.” Jon says staring into Donnie’s sexy brown eyes.  
Donnie looks deep into Jon’s eyes and leans in for a deep passionate kiss. Jon returns the kiss as he wraps his hand around Donnie’s head. A few moments later Donnie breaks the kiss leaving them both breathless.  
“We have 8 hours to do that baby.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon pouts but nods as he cuddles into Donnie’s side as the pilot’s voice comes over the speakers.  
“We are taking off now.”   
Donnie and Jon put their seat belts on and Donnie sends out another tweet.  
“The Wheels are up! #Loveeternal!  
As the plane takes off Jon grabs Donnie’s hand and gives it a tight squeeze smiling lovingly at him.  
A few moments later when they are in the air Donnie takes off his seatbelt looks over at Jon who has his eyes closed and starts to unzip his pants. Donnie reaches into Jon’s pants and pulls out his cock and starts stroking it slowly. A sleeping Jon lets out a soft moan as Donnie strokes it up and down again and again. Jon opens his mouth and moans again just as some precum forms and Donnie skims his thumb over it and continues to stroke up and down. As Donnie leans down to cover Jon’s cock with his mouth, Jon’s eyes open and watches as Donnie starts to bob his head up and down on his cock. Jon places his hand on Donnie’s head and can feel him smiling as he continues to go deeper.   
“Oh Donnie, don’t stop.” Jon whispers.  
Donnie starts to quicken the pace and Jon throws his head back closing his eyes.   
“Mmmm.” Jon moans.  
Donnie continues to suck as Jon’s hand tightens around his head. Donnie knows Jon is almost there and sucks a little faster.   
“I’m cumming!” Jon moans.  
Donnie sucks harder as Jon comes again and again and doesn’t leave a single drop. Jon is breathless as Donnie sits back up and gives him a sexy grin and Jon smiles back at him.  
“Sleep well?” Donnie chuckles  
“I was until I was woken up, but that was the best wake up call I had ever had.” Jon replies.  
Jon unbuckles his seat belt and starts to stand up letting his pants fall to the floor. He reaches out his hand to Donnie and leads him toward the back where there is a bed. Donnie closes the door and Jon goes over to sit on the bed. Donnie swaggers over to him and sits down next to him stroking his hear. They look deep into each others eyes and Donnie leans in and kisses Jon softly on this lips. They wrap their arms around each other and slowly fall backwards on the bed kissing. They look deeply into each others eyes.  
“I love you so much Jon.” Donnie says.  
“I love you too D.” Jon replies.  
They kiss again hands all over each other. Donnie trails kisses from Jon’s lips down to his neck as Jon lets out a soft moan.  
“Make love to me baby.” Jon whispers.  
Donnie moans into Jon’s neck as he starts lifting up his shirt and trails kisses to down to his chest. Donnie licks nibbles and sucks on Jon’s nipples while Jon’s hands are in Donnie’s hair.  
“Please baby.” Jon begs.  
Donnie lifts his head smiles his oh so sexy smile and shakes his head.  
“We have plenty of time baby, it’s been way too long and I want to take my time with you.” Donnie replies  
Jon throws his head back as Donnie licks and kisses all over Jon’s stomach chest and nipples. Donnie takes off his own shirt and tosses it onto the floor followed by his pants and shoes. He makes his way up Jon’s body nipping and licking along the way until he reaches his ears.  
“Turn over baby.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon turns over and Donnie gets on top of him applying lube to his cock and massaging it in. He kisses the back of Jon’s neck and nips on his ear before caressing his ass. He slowly eases his cock inside Jon as they both moan.   
“It’s been way too long baby.” Donnie whispers.  
“I know baby, I have missed you so much.” Jon replies.  
Donnie eases himself little by little inside Jon and as soon as he is all the way in he slowly moves in and out. It’s been way too long since they have been together. With only phone calls and texts to tide them over, neither of them could way until this European tour started and they were back together again.  
“Donnie, don’t stop.” Jon moans.  
Donnie moves in and out of him slowly quickening the pace. He kisses the back of Jon’s neck and Jon moans loudly.  
“Fuck me baby.” Jon cries out.  
Donnie eases back and then pounds into him grunting and growling in Jon’s ear driving him wild.  
Donnie and Jon find the perfect rhythm and move together in sync with each other’s every single move. Donnie reaches around and starts stroking Jon’s cock up and down. He strokes him faster and faster as they continue to grind and move together. Donnie is close and he leans down to whisper into Jon’s ear.  
“Come with me baby.”   
Jon reaches down and laying his hand on top of Donnie’s as he strokes his cock they both find their release crying out each other’s name.  
They collapse on the bed looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Donnie stroking Jon’s hair and giving him feather light kisses on his lips. They both missed this, they missed each other, and they missed the closeness. Now they have 5 weeks together doing what they love to do, being with who they love to be. As they lay there in each other’s arms staring deeply into each others eyes Jon moves quickly and ends up on top of Donnie and shortly they make love again.  
A few hours later after a nice nap after two more love making sessions they return back up to their seats just as the plane comes in to land at the airport in Sweden.


End file.
